Mayhem In Mexico
by SleepingHorizon
Summary: When the teens visit Mexico to stop a mysterious villian called El Destruidor, they run into more problems then they had ever thought possible. Will the Titans be able to face and conquer all the new threats?
1. El Destruidor

I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters, believe me if I did I would have made another season by now.

And sorry if any of my Spanish is wrong, I went to an online translator On with the story!

* * *

We were sitting at our favorite spot in all of Jump City.

The pizza parlor.

It had been a very long day. It seemed like the only villain that hadn't shown up to terrorize the town was Slade…. Yet anyways. I sat back to relax. It was not often people would see the Boy Wonder trying to unwind a bit. As I did I carefully studied my team…. my family.

Beast Boy was cracking _another_ joke. Typical. He was the… well he tried to be the comic relief of the group, but normally he was unsuccessful, to put it kindly. He was the youngest on the team, and former member of the Doom Patrol. We nicknamed him "grass stain" because virtually every part of him was green, which made it hard to tell when he was feeling sick. He was the semi-stupid one of the group because, well, he just was and he hadn't learned to not mess with Raven during every second of the day, or for that matter any second of the day.

Raven was staring at Beast Boy like she was going to kill him…. Soon; which honestly I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up tomorrow and he was gone. I chuckled to myself. She was the mysterious one of us all, and she preferred to keep to herself. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though; after all, we were alike in a lot of ways. She was like a long lost sister to me. Though she was half demon and I was most _definitely_ not. She had dark purple hair and eyes that always seemed to peel into your very being. It was….. Sorta unnerving when she looked at you through her narrow eyes.

Cyborg was staring at me quizzically, which made me shift in my seat uncomfortably. It was probably because I had been laughing silently to myself for a couple of minutes now. Cy was a very trustworthy person but liked to crack jokes on me a little **too** often; in other words he liked making me mad. Other than that however, he was a great, and one of my best guy friends, even though sometimes we got in to fights about "leadership" and what not, we were still very close. He was part machine, hence his name, but still the non-robotic side of him took over, and so besides the fact he's half metal, he is still human.

Then there was Starfire; perfect, in every sense of the word. She was smiling, most likely thinking about the same things I was, I mean about our friends, not herself. No, Star would never think about how wonderful she was, in fact she probably didn't even realize how beautiful, angelic, and completely faultless she was; no matter how many times I told her. It had been one year after our trip to Tokyo, past the magical kiss we had shared after we had defeated Commander Daizo. I smiled at the memory as I watched her auburn hair dance in the slight wind. She turned towards me, tilting her head to the side in that irresistible way of hers. She was gorgeous. My heart beat raced as she beamed at me. I became lost in her green orbs that she called eyes; I was in her trance, under her spell yet again. I felt myself gaping when I heard a chuckle from across the table. Snapping quickly out of my reverie I turned to see Cyborg grinning at me with one of his eyebrows slightly cocked.

I rolled my eyes slightly as I felt the color run up to my cheeks. Raven and Beast Boy continued to bicker when Star turned to Cyborg in an attempt to say something over the noise of the conflicting teens; before she could utter a word though, an explosion sounded throughout the city. We all stood up, prepared to fight.

Raven was quietly levitating in the air while Beast Boy stood beside her ready to change into any animal at the given command. Cyborg stood with his sonic blaster leveled in the direction the explosion came from; while I stood protectively in front of Starfire with my Boa Staff drawn as she hovered slightly behind me with her fists lit up in green energy.

Through the smoke we could see a strange figure edging slowly towards us. _Too _slow for my liking.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted from the top of the restaurant.

Still no reply came. The figure continued to inch forward.

All of a sudden a circular object shot out from the fog, it was aimed directly at us.

"TITANS MOVE!" I yelled over the screams of numerous Jump City citizens. The object missed Starfire's face by mere inches.

"La cara bonita habría sido arruinada para siempre si eso le había golpeado" The villain said projecting his voice so that it could be heard over all the clamor.

"Did that dude just speak in Japanese?" Beast boy asked with confusion plastered all over his green face.

"No, he did not; if he had, I would have understood his words" Starfire answered looking at the man whose features we could now see clearer. I growled under my breath, remembering what had happened our first day in Japan. None of us could speak the language, so Star…. Ughhh….. I didn't want to think about it.

"Yes Beast Idiot, he's Japanese--- that explains why he's wearing a sombrero" Raven said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Japanese people wear sombreros? COOL!!! I thought that was only Indians, ya know like Pocahontas." Raven rolled her eyes once more at his stupidity.

"Anyone know what he just said?" Cyborg asked.

I shook my head in response

"So he's a Mexican super villain I'm guessing?" Raven asked

"Mexican!!??? I thought you said he was Japanese!?" Beast Boy replied his eyes practically popping out of his head in perplexity.

"This is no time for that Beast Boy!" I told the changeling.

The criminal threw another explosive. "¿Así, quién es el lugar débil en esta boina escocesa patética?" He threw another "¿Permite ver? Puede es la bruja? Que tal el pequeño?" He then threw a rope that tied the two previously squabbling Titans together. Both let out a groan as they were flung into the brick wall behind us.

"¿Qué tal el fuerte?" Seconds later a small electric disk flew out of his hands landing directly in the center of Cyborg's sonic cannon, sending a shock through his circuits and destroying his blaster as he tried to shoot his attacker.

"CYBORG, RAVEN, BEAST BOY!!" Starfire screamed as each of our friends were taken down.

"Si no es cualquiera de éstos. ... Entonces quizás es la chica muy hermosa. .... O posiblemente el un llamado Robin..." He said slightly smiling, now was the moment I needed my translating device.

"R-Robin….. He just said your name….." she said sounding slightly frightened "Please… Do you know this man?"

"No, I don't Star." Her face filled with worry.

"Adiós chica bonita." OK, I knew what that meant.

"STAR!!!" and with that I dove towards her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to the hard ground just before the bomb could harm her in anyway.

"Star are you ok?" I asked through shallow breaths.

She was shocked; I could read her face like a book.

I stood up quickly, towering over her in an attempt to block her from the mad man, my boa staff was still in hand.

"Who are you!?" I yelled

"Desde que yo ahora sé su debilidad, nosotros debemos estar viendo uno al otro otra vez muy pronto."

And with that he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared into the thick grey haze, while a single note fell gracefully to the ground. I ran over to see what was inscribed on the small sheet.

On it lay two Spanish words.

_EL DESTRUIDOR_

It was his name.

Sooooo did you guys like it? Well I am debating whether or not I am going to continue on with this story so if you guys did happen to think it was pretty good please tell me by pressing that little button right over there oh and if I do write another chapter there will be English translations under the Spanish words, ok well please comment!

~KAJ


	2. An Adventure to Begin

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! And also to the people who _already_ added this story to their favorites!

I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters….. But I _really_ wish I did!

* * *

"I just don't understand what he's after. A psychotic villain doesn't just show up to terrorize a random city." I said, from the top of Titans Tower.

"It's not just some random city" Raven stated simply "It's _our _city. WE. The Titans live here Robin; it can't just be a coincidence that he came to this town.

"But we've never even seen him before, we hadn't even heard of him before s-"

"Well obviously we'd never heard of him he's from Japan… or some Indian village, I forgot 'cause Raven confused me." The changeling stuck his tongue out at her as she glared at the dumb one of the group, not a trace of remorse could be found on her face even though she had caused him a lot of confusion. But I guess he was always confused so it didn't really matter.

"But Robin, he did speak your name, isn't there a slight possibility that you could have met this man before? Perhaps you just didn't know it was him." Starfire chimed in, the shock of the attack having worn off minutes ago.

I shook my head, "no I'm positive I have never seen this psycho before, I actually haven't even met anyone that speaks Spanish, fluently at least, other than Mas and Menos."

"Well when he disappeared he had to have gone somewhere, so do you think he went back to Mexico, or stayed in the area?" Cyborg asked.

"Cy why are you so stupid? How many times do I have to tell you he went to Asia…. or maybe wherever Pocahontas lived?" Beast Boy asked he sounded very irritated with the mechanical man. " If it where my guess I'd say he was in Japan; so if we take the T-ship and fly it all the way over there then Star can talk to all the people because she knows the language 'cause she kissed that guy" he snickered "and then Robin got all jealous, but that's beside the point. Anyways, then we have to ask the people in Asia if they know where some Japanese speaking guy is, and then-"He couldn't finish his 'well thought out plan' because Raven slapped him across the cheek, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Even though I'm surprised you knew that Japan was in Asia, you really need to shut up." She growled, sending the green changeling cowering into a corner.

I walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning against the metal railing. It made no sense. This new villain left Mexico and came to Jump City for no apparent reason. I was kinda pissed. Especially since he endangered Starfire, my friends, my home, and the people/city I aimed to protect. I sighed once more as I gazed out into the vast blue beneath me. I knew what we had to do; I just never expected Beast Boy to actually be right about something so soon.

"Well, I guess we only really have one choice," I stated "Titans, pack your bags we're heading to Mexico."

"Wuuuhhhooo!!!! Seeeee!!! I told you guys!" After the words left his mouth he began skipping around the tower laughing hysterically, receiving blank and somewhat stupefied glances from the whole team. (At the end of Trouble in Tokyo he says "ok, but next time, we're going to Mexico!" in case you were wondering)

"Ummm…?" Starfire queried.

"Don't ask." Raven said in an annoyed but slightly amused voice.

The excited Changeling stopped running around the roof, after about a minute, panting slightly afterward. "So do you think me and Raven will get together this time?"

Suddenly, for the second time in the past 5 minutes, Raven slapped him. Bringing giggles from the lips of the love of my life, and causing Cyborg and me to smile as the little grass stain stumbled backwards.

"Is that a maybe?" He asked while rubbing his jaw slowly.

"What do _you_ think." She replied in her monotone "oh right, you don't."

"HEY! I DO THINK… SOMETIMES!" he yelled to her retreating figure; receiving nothing short of a reply from the empath.

"I'm gonna go pack…." Beast Boy said, slumping over before following her lead.

"Yepp, me too." Cyborg repeated, before snickering and gaining a sly smile on his face. "I'll leave you to 'lil love birds alone…. Just don't do anything naughty, alright children?" He said, mimicking the tone of a three year olds mother. He walked away before I could say anything.

I could feel my face heat up and my blood begin to boil. I was tired of all of their little 'comments' it made my time with Star sorta…. Awkward.

I looked over to see her smiling flushed face, and couldn't help but to grin also.

I cleared my throat to gain the beautiful princess's attention. She looked over at me. Before I knew it she was in my arms. I laughed.

"Well you seem happy." I said with a smile spread across my face. She was the only one that could ever have this effect on me. She made me happy. Ever since the day we met she made me exuberant. I looked forward to the fact that every morning I would see her shining face. Star really was a perfect name for her because she lit up my world even in the darkest of times.

"Yes! I am very excited to venture to this new part of Earth!" She replied with enthusiasm. She pulled away from my loving embrace, keeping only her hands around my neck. "I am also joyful because the last vacation we ventured on was… superb, for lack of better words." She said still gleaming with delight.

I slowly leaned in, as she closed her eyes in pleasant anticipation. Before our lips could meet in a blissful kiss, I heard a cough from the entrance to the tower. Apparently Starfire heard it to because, much to our dismay we never finished the magical moment.

In the door stood Beast Boy and Cyborg both wearing mischievous smiles on their faces. I growled, as Starfire looked down at her feet; obvious blush creeping up her pink cheeks.

"I did tell ya'll to behave…"

I scowled at the two impish teens.

"DUUDDDEEE! It's not our fault you were taking forever!"

"Yeah, but some privacy _would_ be nice. And it's only been like two minutes!" I said in a frustrated tone.

The two friends looked at us, blank stares on their faces, probably waiting till we got up to go inside.

"_Fine_" I said exasperated by their constant interruptions. "Com'on Star" I said to the angel in front of me.

I grabbed her gently by the hand and walked into the T shaped tower, which we, the Teen Titans called our home. Soon we would be headed to Mexico. All of us unsure of what would be awaiting us there. The events of the future were unpredictable. We would just have to wait until our arrival in the unfamiliar land to understand the origins and mystery behind the man who had attacked us. We were left with only one clue, which reminded us he was real, and not a figment of our imaginations. The only lead was his name. The identity of the one who had attacked the Titans, and left without a trace.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot of HW. But anyway I hoped u liked it! Well the show is about to come on so I'm gonna go watch it now! Yay! Thanks again to all who reviewed the previous chapter, it means a lot!

~KAJ


End file.
